robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Special Agent Dale Cooper/Organizing
In case anyone is curious, I'm laying out my plan of action here. It's basically the same idea as Wookieepedia's Canon/Legends style, but there's arguably more than one continuity in this case. Since the original film trilogy, either animated series, the various comic book series, live-action TV series, Prime Directives, and the remake don't gel with each other on one solid timeline, I'm set on creating separate articles for every subject that appears in more than one of these timelines. I've considered using just one article to cover all timelines, but it strikes me as kind of messy (especially since we're missing a lot of info from the comics, 2003 game, etc.) and confusing for someone who may be casually reading the Wiki. I'll use the articles for our boy Robo to say how I plan on ultimately organizing things. The top-level article will be the original film trilogy, so in this case, we have RoboCop. Then the rest in release order. Might have to do some shuffling around later, but I think I've got the order right. As for dividing up the timelines? Our top-level article for RoboCop will include all information from the original three films, as well as adaptations of them, such as novelizations, comic books, and video games. Continuity issues between those will be covered in the article once they're finished. The comics article for Robo (the as-of-yet created RoboCop/Comics) will cover the comic books that are not direct adaptations of the films (except a special case I will get to). Since these probably don't all occur on the same timeline, they'll be divided up into sections. Honestly, the comics sections of the Wiki are where we need the most help as far as missing stuff goes. I haven't read any of the comics, so I'm of little use here. The article for the animated portrayals (RoboCop/Animated) covers both animated series. Since, to my knowledge, they don't explicitly take place in the same timeline, the article will be in two sections by the time it's complete. The live-action series article (RoboCop/Television Series) will cover everything in the '90s live-action series. Simple. Also simple is the Prime Directives article (RoboCop/Prime Directives), covering the early 2000s miniseries. The video game article (RoboCop/Video Game) covers the 2003 game. All of the other games are adaptations, including the RoboCop Versus The Terminator game, which will be covered in the respective section of the comics article. The remake article (RoboCop/Remake) of course, covers the remake and content that clearly takes place in the same timeline, such as the comic book RoboCop: Beta. If RoboCop Returns does indeed ignore everything but the original film, another subpage will be made (RoboCop/RoboCop Returns) that covers the first film, RoboCop Returns, and any other material that may be released as a tie-in to Returns. Also, here's hoping they get Peter Weller back! I plan on doing this with every topic that appears in more than one of these timelines and have already started doing so. It just seems to be the easiest, simplest way of organizing things and I think it'll look really good once a lot of missing information is brought to the Wiki. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know! Category:Blog posts